Well, That's Life
by creative-writing-girl13
Summary: "Nationals. Senior year. They've only improved since that oh-so disappointing defeat at regionals Freshman year." A certain Star reflects on her time in Glee - and maybe her life after it. Finchel. Warning: Slight spoliers; fluff


Nationals. Senior year. They've only improved since that oh-so disappointing defeat at regionals Freshman year. Sophomore year was the mark of a new era when they'd come home from Nationals, placing runners up (but still, 2nd in the entire nation is acceptable, even to her). Summer passes quickly with biweekly rehearsal and then Junior year starts up and _ohmygod _their signup sheets actually have names and _holycrapthiscan'tbereal_– Mr. Schue makes cuts! Placing first in regionals, sectionals, and finally nationals (_OhJesusGodandMary_first it the nation?) and they truly can't be stopped. That ends the random slushies, dumpster dives, and Glee club mockery because when they come home from California (sunny California that's so beautiful that if she wasn't going to be a Broadway Legend she would so be there) they're greeted with cheers and congrats and a party? But hey- who are they to complain?

Beginning of their very last year at McKinley High and their merry band of 14 (still small but hey, they're first in the whole country so they don't complain) transforms to an unstoppable army of 25 with –yes, they really did- 13 cuts because they don't have room for more and honestly, some people are just meant to watch the performances. But still, 25 new voices to add a whole new level to the _holyshittheyareamazing_scale. The original 11 are still the closest of course. They are the leaders, the founders, the ones who put up with all the crap and still came out on top. They are the 11 in the picture that now hangs proudly in the front hall, the auditorium, principals office, and Mr. Schue's office (he says that he won't take it down because it'll be forever his inspiration). Oh they bicker and fight but they don't really mean it anymore (and yes, for the record, Puck is as badass as ever). They – oh lord God forbid it- have sleepovers and parties and hang out (and even 'senior bonding' as she has dubbed it this past year) and really, they are quite inseparable. Even Santana and Brittany are threads in the close knitted group.

She doesn't know whether to cry or to squeal when she glances around at her friends. It's their last real _'tscrewup_ competition. She glances at Quinn and catches the blonde's eye. She and Sam are still dating (yeah, that promise ring has come off in a few fights but whatever, as long as it's there by the end of the week) and the couple (along with her and her beloved boyfriend) are about to do a not-a-duet-because-there-are-four-of-you thing, but as long as she gets her solo she's good. Finn is by her side now, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and pulling her close. Four(ish because they took a small break Christmas of Sophomore year that they really don't count) years, still going strong, and she has no intention of ending it anytime soon. Neither does he. They've even talked about marriage (a couple weeks back while they were just bathing in that glorious afterglow feeling) and neither were adverse, though they hadn't brought it up again.

"Break a leg." She whispers (it's their pre-performance ritual).

"I love you." Finn replies back with a smile and a wink and then they're on.

She walks through the doors first (a signature move that no one else dare steals lest they face the wrath of New Directions-and no one really wants to go fist to fist with Puck).

She seems to float smoothly down the aisle singing her part perfectly.

And then Quinn comes in on the opposite side of the theater, singing a completely different song that somehow harmonizes with the one she's singing. And then Finn and then Sam come in and Finn is singing the duet that matches hers and Sam the one that matches Quinn's and it's _so perfect _because it's like to different storylines at once and they overlap and connect just right.

And then they reach the stage and the slow tempo changes to upbeat and the curtain rises and the audience cheers and her friends join in and she is having the time of her life. She's spinning and kicking and twirling and lifting (or being lifted) and teasing and gyrating and swinging and hugging and then she's done. And the final performance is over and she steps back to join her fellow peers for their bows because the audience is absolutely screaming.

But then more music starts and she's confused because this is not part of the performance, and then all of a sudden Finn is singing and _whatthehellisgoingon_ because the rest of them seem to know because they're harmonizing and ohhing and awing and swaying but she has no idea. And why is Finn taking her by the hands and leading her center stage and singing "Your Eyes" to her in front of all these people? He spins her under his arms and he has that damn gleam in his eyes that she knows means he knows she has to do whatever he guides her to do because she is do damn lost and Rachel Berry does not look lost. Ever. So she goes along with it and smiles and pretends that she isn't going to absolutely kill him when they get off the stage.

And then the song stops in the middle of singing but the music still playing and she is more bewildered than ever because Finn is smiling and- _OHMYFREAKINGGOD_ he is down on one knee and he's saying something about having the best years of his life and how this is the happiest he's ever been and how he wants to spend the rest of this life with her (_ohmygodohmygodohmygod_)! And she's holding back tears and a scream and trying to prevent herself from going into hyperventilation because now he's taking out a box and showing her the most gorgeous ring she's ever seen. And _holyfreakingshit_ her mind actually catches up to her and she knows what's coming so she lets him take her hand in his (in front of all of her friends, and his parents, and her dads and mom and every single person they know plus the audience and anyone who is watching this broadcasted live to cable).

"Marry me? Maybe not for a few years yet, but still, I love you, I know that will never change, so will you, Rachel, please Marry me?"

And, yeah, she so failed at the holding back tears things because they are coming freely now and the audience is waiting with bated breath and finally - _finally _- she says yes. Finn barley has time to put the ring on her finger before she is mobbed by her friends and if she thought the audience was screaming before, they are positively roaring now and she really can't believe it. She's kind of in a daze. Because _her boyfriend just proposed to her_. In front of thousands, if not a million, people, on stage. And she didn't know anything about it.

Before she knows it she is being squeezed to death by Quinn and Mercedes and Kurt is talking about dress shopping and wedding planning. They don't even bother moving off stage because they were the last performance. She is holding onto Artie's chair for dear life because if she doesn't have some support she may just faint because her _boyfriend just proposed._ (She really can't wrap her head around this idea).

The cheers and squeals are put on hold for the moment as the rest of the groups come up to the stage (and she is congratulated by more than one of them). She leans back into Finn's chest (her fiancé!) and for once she would probably be ok if they didn't win because _she just got engaged_.

But of course they do.

(Really how could they not? Her boyfriend just proposed to her on live T.V. and even without that they were _prettydamnfantastic_.)

It just adds to more joy and she's pretty sure she could die happy right now. Actually she might explode from the feeling of-of-of well she can't even describe it but it's the best feeling she's ever felt!

And when they hand them the trophy Mr. Schue gives it to her and hugs her and kisses her head 'cause she's been like a daughter to him and he's so happy for her. And the audience cheers and screams and whistles again as they stand there and bask in the glory of being two time national winners.

And _holyfreakingcrap_ her boyfriend proposed to her! In front of 3,000 people! She really doesn't care. And then he makes her hand the trophy to Quinn (who is busy hugging Sam) and kisses her, full on the lips, in front of everyone. That just makes the Audience go even crazier but she doesn't mind.

Her dads run onto the stage (they could care less about the rules) and they hug her and kiss her and threaten Finn with his life and then Finn's mom and step-dad are up there giving her hugs and kisses and his mom is gushing tears of happiness. And then her mom is there and even though they're not that close, their relationship is mending and she hugs her tightly and lets her hold her adoptive baby sister Beth as they walk off stage.

The rest of the night she can't remember. Only that there was drinking and cheering (because by now, everyone in the entire city of New York probably knows) and she is getting random strangers' applause and congratulations. She really only remembers that feeling that she still can't describe. Oh and the night in the hotel room that she's suppose to be sharing with Tina but is really sharing with Finn (Mr. Schue doesn't even protest. He even winks when the two fiancés walk to the elevator locked in a tight embrace).

And now, twelve years later, as she gives birth to her third child (the first two were twin boys, imagine that) she recalls that feeling of because she's feeling it for the fourth time in her life (the other two when she actually did get married to Finn seven years ago and her baby boys' birth) when she holds her baby girl in her arms for the very first time and her five year old sons climb up on her lap and her _husband_ is holding her hand tightly. Her children are staring wide-eyed at their new baby sister and she just knows they are going to be the best big brothers ever.

As her dads, in-laws, and friends from high school that are amazingly still so near and dear to her heart squeeze into the tiny hospital room, Rachel Berry-Hudson smiles (ok, grins) and sighs because she really is happy.

"Whatcha gonna name her momma?" One of her sons, Michael, asks excitedly. Antonio joins his twin, crawling up on the bed to stare at his new sister curiously.

Rachel looks at Finn and then her new daughter and smiles because she knows exactly what she's going to name her daughter.

"Joy."

____

* * *

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**So that's it. I don't usually like Finchel that much, unless it's in the show, but I felt the need to write this. **

**Hope you liked it! Be on the look out for more from me!**

**Love,**

**Creative-Writing-Girl13**

**P.S. (I don't own Glee otherwise Kurt and Blaine would be probably married by now and Jesse more than likely wouldn't have egged Rachel. Oh and Finn would be a bit smarter.)**


End file.
